


The Hero of Oz

by tuxedomarch



Category: The Wizard Of Oz (1939), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Fun, Multi, Wizard of Oz References, izuku makes friends, more characters tba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxedomarch/pseuds/tuxedomarch
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a small town farmboy that lives with his mother and dog, Totoroki. One day a storm blows Izuku and Totoroki to a fantasy world full of colours and other people with strange and amazing quirks! He has been recruited by Tsuyu the Good Witch of the North to kill the Wicked Witch of the West and make it to Yuuei City to have the Hero of Oz bring him back home! Along the way, he makes helpful friends that will aid him on his quest to meet the Hero of Oz!





	The Hero of Oz

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy yall! I've been sitting on this idea since July 2017 and I wanted to draw it as a comic series but its easier to write it -somewhat-! I don't know how often I'll update but I'll try as often as I can! The story line really picks up next chapter!

“Izuku!” A woman called from a farmhouse. Izuku Midoriya set his book down in the patch of grass he was sitting in and ran inside.

“Yes mom?” Izuku responded.

Within the kitchen was Izuku’s mother and the county sheriff holding a small cage containing Izuku’s black Cairn Terrier, Totoroki.

“Ah….good day Sheriff….mom, what’s going on?” Izuku asked.

Mrs. Midoriya had a saddened expression on her face and before she could say anything, the Sheriff interjected.

“Son, your dog here has attacked your neighbor and I’m bringing him on down to the vet to have him euthanized.” The Sheriff said bluntly.

Izuku’s eyes started to widen and water, “W-What do you mean?!”

The Sheriff sighed and placed the animal cage on the kitchen table, “That high strung woman that lives a few acres over. She called in saying your dog right here ran onto her property sniffing about and when she tried to shoo him off, this little fella right here lunged at her and gave her a nasty bite on her arm.” The Sheriff explained, “Any dog that attacks anyone is not fit to be a pet and is too dangerous and must be euthanized immediately.”

The Sheriff picked up the dog kennel and headed out the front door, tipping his hat to Mrs. Midoriya and Izuku.

“I’m sorry it has to be this way, I know y’all are fine people but I can’t have a dangerous animal running around. I’ll see ya around Izuku, Inko.” Were the last words the Sheriff said as he left with Totoroki.

Izuku fell to his knees crying, Totoroki was his best friend. Hell, he was Izuku’s only friend. He saved that dog from an abandoned farmhouse and even cleaned his wounds. Poor dog, had half his face burnt to a crisp and it took Midoriya months to get him acquainted with human interaction.

Mrs. Midoriya began to cry to, holding her son as she knelt to the ground as well. “Oh Izuku, I’m so sorry honey...I know Totoroki meant the world to you….”

Mrs. Midoriya helped her son back up and inside the house where she sat him on a chair in the kitchen, as she knelt in front of him she held his cheeks in her hands as he sobbed and hyperventilated, “I know how you feel sweetheart, life just isn’t fair sometimes….I’ll get you a cold washcloth, just try and calm your breathing.”

~

Hours passed, and as day turned to night, Izuku laid in the field where he and Totoroki once spent hours just lounging about and doing fieldwork.

As the grass rustle softly in the wind, Izuku could only feel sorrow and nostalgia.

“It’s almost like I can still feel his presence with me…” Izuku said quietly to the stars as he closed his eyes. Something soft prushed over Izuku’s face.

And then again. And again.

Izuku opened his eyes wiith confusion, when he looked up it was a black tail wagging in front of his face.

His eyes widened as he sat up, there stood Totoroki in all his glory. The terrier gave a small yip and jumped into Izuku’s arms.

Izuku began crying again, “Totoroki!! You’re alive!! But how?”

The only explanation was that somehow when the Sheriff arrived at the vet in town, Totoroki managed to escape and find his way back to the farmhouse.

Izuku held Totoroki close to him, “They’re probably out looking for your right now Totoroki! We have to leave or else they’ll kill you!”

Izuku set his dog down and they both made a dash for the farmhouse. Inside the house, Izuku grabbed a picnic basket from his room and put in a plush blanket for his dog.

Once situated, Izuku and Toroki quietly snuck out of the house.

Izuku hopped on his bike, setting the picnic basket in the basket of his bike. “I’ll get you somewhere safe buddy, somewhere when no one can hurt you!”

~

A few miles down the dirt road, the tired boy braked his bike, “I’m sorry boy, but I can’t go on very much longer, I just need a few minutes…”

“Eh? Who the hell are you?” A tired voice asked in the darkness.

Izuku squeaked, “A-Ah….uhm….my name is Midoriya Izuku….”

“Izuku? What’re you doing down this part of the road?” The voice in the darkness asked, a tall man emerging from it with long brown hair and tired eyes, “Unless you’re a runaway.”

The boy looked down with sad eyes, “I...I am….they were going to kill my best friend.” Izuku said, motioning to the black terrier. “W-Who are you?”

The man scratced the back of his head, “My name is Professor Aizawa. I’m a professor at the university a few counties over. I come to this part of town for my fortune telling.”

“F-....Fortune Telling?”

“Yea. Being a teacher doesn’t pay the bills, and people like hearing their futures or something I dunno.”

“....Do….you think I could-”

“I don’t do it for free. $5.” Aizawa said, sticking out his head.

Izuku stared at the man in disbelief, but handed the man over $5. Aizawa graciously pokceted the money and went to his car that Izuku did not notice until then. The man pulled out an orb that was covered with a cloth.

“Alright let’s see the damage here.” He said, sitting on the dirt road across from Izuku. Setting the orb down, Aizawa removed the cloth to reveal a crystalline ball that shined as brightly as the moon in the darkness.

Aizawa lifted his hands, his fingers hovering just above the crystal balls surface as he shut it eyes. “Izuku Midoriya, you have a mother….a mother who loves you very much yes?”

Izuku nodded, “More than anything sir.”

An image began to manifest on the crystal orb, it was Izuku’s mother. She was sitting in the bathroom with a cold towel on her forehead, she was pale and looked like she was knocking on deaths door.

“Your mother is very ill Izuku.” Aizawa said, furrowing his eyebrows, “She has been hiding it from you during the day for fear of worrying you.”

The image faded away into a small fog within the crystal ball before disappearing entirely. “Izuku, if I were you, I would go home and spend whatever time I have with her. I fear she doesn’t have much longer.”

Izuku began to cry again, “I...I have to get home!” He said thru tears as he hurriedly picked up his bike and threw his dog (with care) back into the bike basket.

The wind began to pick up, some rain began to fall, as Izuku hurriedly peddled home. By the time he had gotten back to the farm, dawn was approaching and the winds had picked up.

Izuku picked up Totoroki’s basket and fought against the wind to walk in a straight line to the house, desperate to see his mother.

When he looked up from shielding his face, off in the distance, a tornado has started to form. The winds howled and the rain began to pour.

Izuku made a break for the storm cellar, only to find himself locked out of it. He pulled on the doors to no avail. He ran to the house to seek shelter with Totoroki.

Izuku ran into his bedroom, shielding himself with his bed.

“Hang on Totoroki!” he yelled, holding his dog close to him as the tornado grew closer to the farmhouse.

Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering rang in Izuku’s ears as the winds shrieked.

A pain ran through Izuku’s head as the world began to get dark with the house shaking ferociously from the fierce twister.

“Hang on….To...toro….ki….” Izuku mumbled as the world around began to spin into darkness.


End file.
